Anas al-Liby
| birth_place =Tripoli, Libya | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Nazih Abdul-Hamed Nabih al-Ruqai'i aliasAffiliates of al-Qaida and the Taliban, United Nations Security Council Committee 1267 Anas al-Liby (أنس الليبي) (born March 30, 1964 or May 14, 1964 ), a Libyan, is under indictmentCopy of indictment USA v. Usama bin Laden et al., Center for Nonproliferation Studies, Monterey Institute of International Studies in the United States for his part in the 1998 United States embassy bombings. He worked as a computer specialist for al-Qaeda.Benjamin, Daniel & Steven Simon. "The Age of Sacred Terror", 2002 His aliases in the indictment are Nazih al Raghie and Anas al Sebai. In the FBI and State Department wanted postersWanted Poster on al-Liby (English), Rewards for JusticeWanted Poster on al-Liby (Arabic), Rewards for Justice about this individual, another variant of his name is transliterated Nazih Abdul Hamed Al-Raghie. The indictment accuses al-Liby of surveillance of potential British, French, and Israeli targets in Nairobi, in addition to the American embassy in that city, as part of a conspiracy by al-Qaeda and Egyptian Islamic Jihad. Life Believed to have been tied to al-Qaeda since its 1994 roots in the Sudan, al-Liby had lived in the United Kingdom, where he was granted political asylum, and was later believed to have fled to Afghanistan to avoid prosecution for his involvement in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings. He speaks Arabic and English. Because he was tall and bore a passing resemblance to Osama bin Laden, he was often used as a decoy when Bin Laden traveled.Ressa, Maria. "Seeds of Terror", 2003. p. 165 In January 2002, news reports stated that al-Liby had been captured by American forces in Afghanistan.BBC NEWS | South Asia | Who's who in al-Qaeda Following this, in March 2002 news reports stated that al-Liby had been arrested by the Sudanese government and was being held in a prison in Khartoum.Top al-Qaeda man 'held in Sudan', BBC News, Tuesday, 19 March 2002, 17:07 GMT However U.S. officials soon denied those reportsI'm Not the Man You're Looking For, Wall Street Journal, Opinion Journal, by James Taranto, Wednesday, March 20, 2002 2:49 p.m. EST and al-Liby is still being sought.al-Liby profile, at the FBI Al-Liby has been on the USA's list of Most Wanted Terrorists since its inception on October 10, 2001. The United States Department of State, through the Rewards for Justice Program, is offering up to US$5,000,000 (formerly $25,000,000) for information about the location of Anas al-Liby. In October, FBI consultant Paul Williams wrote a book Dunces of Doomsday in which he claimed that Amer el-Maati, Jaber A. Elbaneh and al-Liby had all been seen around Hamilton, Ontario the previous year, and that Shukrijumah had been seen at McMaster University where he "wasted no time in gaining access to the nuclear reactor and stealing more than 180 pounds of nuclear material for the reation of radiological bombs". He was subsequently sued by the University for libel, as there had been no evidence to suggest any part of his story was true. The publisher later apologise for allowing Williams to print statements which "were without basis in fact".Pither, Kerry. "Dark Days: The Story of Four Canadians Tortured in the Name of Fighting Terror", 2008.el-Maati, Ahmed Barbara Jackman. Chronology of events, A February 2007 Human Rights Watch documentGhost Prisoner, Human Rights Watch, February 2007 claims that al-Liby and others "may have once been held" in secret detention by the CIA, but the document includes no evidence or testimony to support that assertion. On June 6, 2007, al-Liby was listed as a possible CIA "Secret Prisoner" by Amnesty International, without giving any reason or evidence, and despite the fact he remains on the FBI's Most Wanted Terrorist list as of the published date (June 6, 2007).USA: Off the Record. U.S. Responsibility for Enforced Disappearances in the "War on Terror" | Amnesty International Aliases References Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Libyan al-Qaeda members Category:FBI Most Wanted Terrorists Category:Libyan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Tripoli fr:Anas al-Liby nl:Anas al-Liby